White Wings and Chakra Cards
by kitannawinter
Summary: Naruto/CCS/HP. A new life, a new purpose, a chance to get away from it all? What more could Naruto ask for?
1. In the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the settings.

Naruto/CCS/HP crossover. Inspired by episode 8 of D.N.Angel.

Summary: Naruto/CCS/HP. A new life, a new purpose, a chance to get away from it all. What more could Naruto sak for?

A boy knelt -weeping- in the middle of a feild of bodies.

The boy, like the others in the field, was filthy and covered with wounds. The difference between the boy and the others was that the boy was alive.

Thousands of men, women, boys and girls lay strewn about, left where they dropped.

Some were burned, others almost chopped to pieces. Some didn't even have fatel mark visible on their bodies. But the trickle of blood coming out of their mouths and their vacant, glassy eyes convinced the obsever of their deaths.

This was the scene Yue came upon on his search for yet another master. His previous one had died recently and although he would have prefered to grieve for her, he knew he needed another's energy to live.

After the tragic death of Toya, his disguise's lover, Sakura had cast it away to spare at least some of the pain. At the insistance of his partener, Keroberos, Yue merged with him to further substain him. Unfortunetly it was only while in Keroberos's form, that they were able to generat their own energy.

Hence why he was currently searching for a new master.

Though he could have done with Kerberos's comments.

He had come because of the over abundence of energy users. One with experience in fighting. He had learned of this place from a frog all all things. Granted it was a magical, talking frog. But a frog nontheless. Or toad, as it kept insisting.

Seeing as the boy was currently occupied, Yue saw no harm in approaching him. Just as his toes touched the ground, the boy's head snapped up. Reflexes, that Yue almost missed, had a strangly shapped kinfe in the boy's hand just waitng to be used.

Only years of experience kept Yue from flinching back. The calm expression never left his face, which he was immensly gratfull for, despite Keroberos freaking out in the back of his mind. Gathering his wits, not visably, about him Yue took a moment to study the boy in front of him.

Though dispair was etched clearly on his face, the boy's hand never shook. His eyes, clouded by greif, had a determined glint.Yue understood immediatly that this boy was not to be underestimated. Sorrow and exhaustion plagued the boy. But the way he pushed it asidein favour of more important matters, only strengthened Yue desicion that this boy would be an ideal candidate.

They stayed that way, as though frozen in time, staring at each other.

Yue expected many reactions to his appearence; awe, surprise, hope, joy, despiration even fear. What he got was...

"Shake your head gramps", the bor deadpanned, "your eyes are stuck".

Yue felt one of the muscles in his eyebrow twitch and heard Keroberos howling with laughter. That little brat!

Then, to his inner astonishment, one of his "smile muscles" twitch.

(flashback)

In her quest to be convinced of his happiness, Sakura had proclaimed all the muscles around his upper lip "smile muscles".

(end flashback)

That this boy could garner such a reaction from him, with an insult no less, cemented his desicion that this boy was the one.

Satisfied with his selection, and with Keroberos's approval, Yue leant forward slightly with his hand outstretched. He looked straight into the wary eyes of his new master and asked,

"Would you like to leave this place? I can take you far from here, to a place where a second chance is waiting for you."

The boy slowly lifted his own hand then hesitated. His eyes dulled momentarily before they gaind a look of resolve.Reaching out his hand the rest of the way, he introduced himself.

"I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto".

"And I am called Yue...Master".

As the last word was spoken their fingers touched. A shockwave of energy spread out from their joined hands. As a bright white light engulfed them, Naruto knew no more.

Like it? Hate it? I won't know if you don't review


	2. Chapter 2

All right folks it's official, I suck at writing stories. I can no longer deny it. Ican think of plenty of plots but the ability of puting them down on paper, or on line as it were, escapes me. I'm gonna take this time to apologise to those of you actually like my stories. You have waited patiently in vain I'm afraid. But fear not! I have a plan. (cue ominous laughter) So bear with me folks while I get my self sorted out. 


End file.
